mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ThemePark
Hi there and welcome to My Lego Network Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kiriluser page—we appreciate it! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Followed by 100 zeroes (Talk) 19:19, April 8, 2009 Strawberries I got 14 Strawberries, and 14 clicks for them sounds good to me. However, I would really appreciate it if you waited to give me the clicks until I get my Pourman's Apprentice Factory Module up. Probably tomorrow afternoon. I'd be glad to send you the Strawberries now, however. What's your username? I sent you a friend request. (My username: qaz5620.) I should have my Pourman's Apprentice mod up tomorrow by about noon if nothing goes wrong, along with a Friendly Felix Concert Arcade, which you are certainly welcome to play. ;) Since you're online right now, I'll be willing to set up my Pourman's Apprentice right now for a little while, so you can click away today instead of tomorrow. Sound good? Pourman's Apprentice up and running. How about this: I give you 20 Strawberries, and you give me whatever seems fair. I have 50 strawberries, so this is no biggie. Also, I don't actually need any of them. Pleasure doing business with you. I also spent a Worker Bee on your Bee Battle Module, and I lost, which means you won. I'm gonna have to block you off my friendlist. Sorry, but if you look at the Rank 5 summary, or ask FB100Z, (he'll explain it better than I can,) you'll know why. Sorry. I'll try to befriend you when I'm Rank 6, and good luck on Rank 1! I have the materials to build the Retuned Tuning Fork, just not the actual blueprint. (I submitted my creation really late.) Anyway, my Pourman's Apprentice mod is up, so feel free to click away. I've got a Concert II in place of the soon-to-come Friendly Felix Concert Arcade, and feel free to play that as well. Speaking of which, if you ever get the LEGO Magazine code and befriend Max, I could set you up as my BFF, and once you had 30 Yellow LEGO Bricks, you could buy the LEGO Magazine Module, Rank 3, which is the best way to get Yellow LEGO Bricks, and consequently, Arcade Tokens. So tell me if you ever befriend Max. Hey there! Hi ThemePark. Categories are for articles only, and any information about you goes on your user page! Check out the , or feel free to post on My Talk Page if you have any questions. 19:28, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Ancient Scroll I have one. Does 10 clicks sound fair to you? If it does, I'll send you a friend request. (Normally I'd be charging about 15-20 clicks for that scroll, but I got lucky and only had to spend 1 Thornax on my bro's mod, so I'm feeling pretty generous. ;) What I mean is: (sorry if I'm being confusing,) You give me 10 clicks on my Electrician's Apprentice Gallery Module, and I send you an Ancient Scroll by mail. Oh, that's what you meant. In that case, I could put one up. When? Okay... I might need the space for something else, though. If I don't have one up when you go on, has one up on his page. Spear fragments I have 1 Red Pearls, 1 Ancient Spear Fragment 2, and 1 Ancient Spear Fragment 3. Idk, how about 25 clicks for the whole shazam? This may sound weird, but would you use your clicks on 's Page? 15 on his Golem, 10 on his Waterbug. You see, there's not much I gain from someone clicking on my modules. At best, a Brick or Nail. Plus, I need Gypsum and Pipes pretty badly. I sent you a friend request, so as soon as you accept, I'll mail over the items. Alright, your items are sent. I blocked you because I'm Rank 5... but I'll unblock you when I'm Rank 6, if you want. Pleasure doing business with you.